


Leb deinen Traum (denn er wird wahr)

by Estelle



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, background Mimi x Meiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Tumblr prompts and short stories





	1. Ferris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have all the short stories in one place. They were all originally posted on [my tumblr](http://hazelestelle.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for promts, so send me some, please?
> 
> The title is from the German opening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TaiYama week, for the prompt "Amusement park"

It‘s a beautiful summer day and Mimi has the great idea to go to the amusement park in Yokohama’s harbour.  
She phones everyone up, but not everyone can go, so in the end it’s just Taichi, Yamato, Meiko, Sora and herself who cram into the crowded train.  
“I’m not sure anymore that this was a good idea”, Yamato complains, and Taichi weaves an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.  
“Aw, don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the other passengers”, he declares, grinning.  
“Yeah, right.” Yamato roles his eyes, but Mimi notices that he leans into Taichi, and smiles to herself.  
Finally, they arrive and everyone is glad to get off the train.  
“Okay, roller coaster first!”, Mimi decides, and Taichi nods enthusiastically.  
Sora and Yamato just look at each other, resigned to their fate, because there’s no way that Taichi and Mimi will let them stay off the ride.  
Only Meiko looks sceptical, and a little afraid. “Do I really have to?”  
Mimi smiles at her. “It’s fine. I’ll hold your hand!”, she reassures her, and now it’s Yamato who smiles to himself slightly.  
Next up is the water slide, and Yamato sits in front of the boat with Taichi behind him, and the girls cram onto the back bench. It’s kind of a tight fight, but it seems that Mimi certainly doesn’t mind that Meiko is practically on her lap.  
Taichi puts his arms around Yamato, and on the photo it looks like they are definitely snuggling. Mimi grins widely when she sees that and buys two copies, one to keep for herself and one to give to Yamato later.  
“Okay, now the ferris wheel?”, she asks then, and Yamato frowns.  
“You can’t pull the same stunt as last time”, he says to her, and then something that is too quiet for the others to make out.  
But Mimi suddenly nods, grinning widely, and claps her hands. “Okay, right! I wanted Puris anyway! Come on, girls!”  
She takes both Sora and Meiko by the hand and pulls them towards the bridge that leads over the river towards the quieter part of the fair, where the kids’ rides, food kiosks and photo booths are located.  
“What did you say to her?”, Taichi asks, curious, and Yamato smiles slightly.  
“I’ll tell you if you go on the ferris wheel with me.”  
Taichi blinks, because he definitely didn’t expect this, but he nods. “Of course.”  
So they buy tickets, and soon enough they are high in the sky, with a spectacular view over Sakuragicho and the harbour.  
“Soooo?”, Taichi prompts then, when he can’t contain his curiosity any longer, and Yamato full on smiles now, one of the rare ones that light up his whole face and that hardly anyone but Taichi ever gets to see.  
“Remember last time we were on a ferris wheel, when Mimi was so proud that she’d put us together, and kept taking pictures?”, he asks, and Taichi nods.  
“I said that she can’t do that again because I won’t kiss you if everyone is watching.”  
“Oh, so you… okay, wait!” Taichi needs a moment to sort out his thoughts, because this is way too important to just blurt out the first thing he is thinking and accidentally fuck this up. “So you want to kiss me, but you don’t want anyone to know?”, he asks then and tries very hard not to feel hurt, though disappointment is definitely coursing through him.  
But Yamato frowns. “No. I absolutely want to kiss you, and I don’t particularly care if anyone knows. But since I’m not completely sure what you think about that, I wanted to save myself the embarrassment of getting rejected in front of our friends.”  
Now Taichi is smiling, and he leans forward to take Yamato’s hands. “I feel the same way.”, he confirms and Yamato whispers “Good”, before leaning in the rest of the way and finally kissing his best friend.  
When they meet back with the others, they’re holding hands, and Mimi raises her eyebrows expectantly.  
When Yamato just nods, she smiles brightly.  
Then she presses a photosheet into his hands and he has to laugh. On one of the pictures, she is kissing Meiko while Sora is standing next to them with a bemused expression on her face.  
It was definitely a successful day.


	2. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Don't you ever do that again!"

Taichi wasn’t sure what exactly he’d done to make Yamato this angry, but it had to have been something, because just seconds ago, his friend had stormed out of the kitchen.   
“Don’t you ever do that again!”, he’d said, thrown down the spoon he’d been holding, and left.  
Taichi sighed. He’d only wanted to help. He knew he wasn’t the greatest cook, but even he could mix cake batter.  
Sadly, he stared at the bowls on the kitchen counter, then he got an idea. Maybe if he finished this, Yamato wouldn’t be angry with him anymore.

Half an hour later, with a little help via text from Hikari, the cake was in the oven, and Taichi sat down on a kitchen chair, grinning to himself proudly.  
Which was when Yamato entered the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his friend.  
“Tai? You’re still here?”  
Taichi looked up, still grinning. “Well, yeah. I uhm… finished your cake?” Normally, he didn’t get nervous easily, but right now, Yamato’s expression was unreadable and Taichi didn’t like that. He prided himself on being one of the few people who Yamato actually showed his emotions to, but now he was so closed off that even Taichi didn’t know what he was thinking.  
“I’m sorry?”, he tried, and Yamato shook his head.  
“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s just...”, he trailed off, and was that a blush on his face now, or just Taichi’s wishful thinking?  
He stood up and stepped closer to his friend. “It’s just what?”, he asked softly, and from this close, he could clearly see how red Yamato’s cheeks were.  
“I wanted to make the cake for you”, he mumbled, looking at his feet, and Taichi blinked.   
“For me?”  
“For the Sakura festival”, Yamato went on. “You’ve been going on about it, and I thought we could go, and have a picnic...” He was still looking at his shoes, so he didn’t see the way Taichi was smiling now.  
“Like a date?” He couldn’t believe this was happening, so he had to be sure. It was true, he had been talking about the festival a lot, hoping that Yamato would go with him, but he hadn’t expected this.  
At his question, Yamato looked up sharply, still blushing, but when he saw Taichi’s smile, he had to smile too.  
“If you want.”  
Taichi grinned and took Yamato’s hand. “Of course I want. I’ve been wanting for a while”, he confessed and Yamato’s blush deepened.  
Just when Taichi leaned forward to kiss him, the oven beeped, signalling the cake was done. Oh well, they’d have plenty of time for kisses on their date.


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

„So, you and Sora, huh?“ Taichi isn’t sure why he even asks this, it isn’t like he really needs or even wants to hear Yamato talking about her. But on the other hand, not knowing is slowly eating away at him.  
“What?” Yamato looks up from his guitar. He hasn’t really been listening to his best friend. It is normal for Taichi to come over and keep him company when he writes new songs, or to do homework, or watch him cook. It is always comfortable to have his best friend there, but that doesn’t mean that he always pays attention to everything he says.  
“You and Sora?”, Taichi repeats, sounding strained and Yamato frowns.  
“What about us?”  
Taichi sighs. “You’re together?”  
“What gives you that idea?” Yamato sounds genuinely surprised and Taichi immediately feels a little better.  
“I don’t know. It just seemed that way, I guess. You spend a lot of time together, you get along, and I don’t know, everyone kind of said it.” He feels a little stupid now, for having listened to the rumours instead of immediately asking his best friend, but when he’d looked at it, it had seemed so very likely, and he wanted Yamato to be happy, more than anything, so he had kept quiet.  
Yamato is shaking his head though. “Really, Taichi? How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”  
“What?” Now it’s Taichi’s turn to be complete surprised. He can’t have heard that right.  
But Yamato just shrugs, appearing to be completely calm. “I thought you knew.”  
“I… didn’t.” Taichi manages to say, and Yamato grins very slightly.  
“Yeah, I realise that now. Look, it’s not a big deal. I’ve kind of always been in love with you. It doesn’t change anything.”  
“What? Of course it does! It changes everything!” Taichi gets up from where he sits on the floor and takes two steps towards Yamato, the realises that he doesn’t know what he’s doing and stops, and for the first time during this conversation, Yamato looks nervous.  
Slowly, he sets aside his guitar, and stands up, too. “Why?”, he asks softly.  
Taichi swallows, then reaches out and takes Yamato’s hands. “Because I love you, too. Because I have for quite a while, too. And because I thought I could never have this, too.”  
“Oh.” Yamato blinks, then he smiles brightly, a smile only Taichi ever gets to see. “I guess we’re both idiots.”  
Taichi laughs. “Yeah. But at least we got there.” Then he pulls his best friend in to kiss him, thinking that he has never been happier to have been wrong about something.


	4. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TaiYama week, for the prompt "bonds"

It is a nice, warm summer day and Yamato is sitting in a cafe with Mimi. In the past years, she has become his best friend. It’s not that Taichi isn’t still his best friend, but he’s also his partner, his love, his everything, so that’s different.  
“So”, Mimi lightly taps the spoon she just used to stir her cappuccino against her lips. “What’s so important?”  
Yamato grins. “I want to ask Taichi to marry me.”  
“Ohh!” Mimi squeals and reaches over to take Yamato’s hands. “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!”  
“Thanks!” Yamato smiles. He has gotten a lot better at expressing his feelings in the last years.  
Then Mimi cocks her head. “Do you think I should ask Meiko too?”  
“Hey! No upstaging me!”, Yamato chides, but it’s obvious that he’s kidding.  
“Oh, I know! I’ll ask her at your wedding!” Mimi claps her hands excitedly and Yamato laughs.  
“That is something you would do. Tachi has to say yes for that first though”, he remarks then, and Mimi shakes her head.  
“Ah, don’t worry. Of course he’ll say yes. He’s been in love with you for fifteen years.”  
Yamato blinks. “Fifteen years? We weren’t in love when we where twelve.”  
“Maybe you didn’t know it then, but it was always obvious that you two belong together.” Mimi is smiling and Yamato has to mirror her smile, and since she is holding his hand again, he realises that they probably look like they are in love. And they very much are, he supposes, just not with each other.  
“There’s something else”, he says then, and Mimi perks up.  
“Will you be my best man?”  
“Oh, of course!” Mimi claps her hands again, but then she frowns. “Don’t you want to ask Takeru? Or Gabumon?”  
Yamato sighs. “I thought about that. But Takeru will understand. And Gabumon can have another role, ring bearer or something.”  
“Or...” Mimi draws out the word. “You can have bridesmaids!”  
“What?” Yamato frowns, not sure what Mimi is getting at.  
“You know, the bride usually has three bridesmaid. I can be the maid of honour, and Takeru and Gabumon can be the other maids”, she explains, and Yamato has to laugh.  
“I don’t think Takeru will wear a dress. And besides, what if Taichi wants to be the bride?”  
“Ah, but you can both be the brides, if you want!” Mimi is grinning broadly. “And I’m sure I could get Takeru to wear a dress.”  
Now Yamato is grinning too. “I guess you could. So now that that’s settled, will you help me pick out a ring?”

(Of course Taichi says yes. The wedding is perfect. Takeru does not wear a dress, even though Mimi swears he would look amazing. She also doesn’t ask Meiko at the wedding, because it is Yamato and Taichi’s day, and she does not want to take away from that, and besides wants her own special day with her love.)


	5. Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Hi, can you please do a Yamachi one about time traveling where the original 8 digidestined get sent to the future and witness yamachi or where yamachi get sent to the past."
> 
> This took me ages to answer, I’m so sorry! Thanks for your prompt! <3 I’m not sure this is what you wanted, as there is very little actual timetravel, and more of these idiots confessing, but I hope you’ll like it!

One second, Yamato was sitting on the couch with Taichi, discussing which film to watch, the next he was… floating? It was like he was in space, surrounded by stars, and when he looked own at himself, he was kind of transparent. What the hell was going on?  
Before he could do anything though, the scene change, and he was looking down at Taichi and himself, but their younger selves, fighting and arguing.  
Yamato wasn’t sure what was happening, but he had to grin despite himself. Taichi had always been in his face, never letting him retreat into his shell and always challenging him, and looking back on it, he was grateful for it.  
Then the scene changed again. He still found himself looking down at Taichi and him, but now it was years later, and of course they were arguing again. Yamato smiled when he recognised what was happening. It was that time when Agumon had been kidnapped, and Yamato had just punched Taichi and he had thanked him for it. He supposed they always had a weird way of showing their affection.  
Suddenly, the picture fell away, and Yamato flinshed when he recognised what he saw next: Taichi had just sacrificed himself to save him and Meiko, and Yamato felt the crushing agony that had taken hold of him at that moment threaten to overwhelm him again. The thought of losing Taichi was just unbearable. He clenched his fists, trying to remind himself that this wasn’t real, Taichi was _fine_ , he was next to him on the couch, and this was just a memory. Of course it had happened, but the consequences hadn’t been as devastating as they had seemed. Still, Yamato felt tears run down his cheeks, but before the hopelessness swallowed him completely, the scene changed again, and he was back on the couch.  
Taichi looked as shocked as he was, and immediately reached out and hugged Yamato, who desperately hugged him back, assuring himself that Taichi was here, warm and safe and alive.  
“You’re okay”, his best friend murmured, and Yamato hugged him harder.  
“Yeah, What the hell was that?”  
Taichi pulled back, but still held onto his hands. “I have no idea.”  
Before he could say more, his phone rang. “Koushirou, hey!…. Yeah, we saw it too. What the hell?… Yeah, Yama is here…. Uhuh…. Okay, thanks! Bye!”  
He hung up, and took Yamato’s hands again, like he couldn’t bear to be separated from him.  
“Okay, so apparently something in the digital world glitched and everyone saw some scenes from their past? They don’t know why yet, but Koushirou and Miyako are investigating.”  
“Right.” Yamato nodded, not really feeling any better. “So that was horrible.”  
“Yeah.” Taichi looked down and bit his lip. “What… what did you see?”  
Yamato sighed. He didn’t really want to talk about it, but he never could say no to Taichi. “At first it was just scenes of us fighting, but then… you sacrificied yourself and I… I can’t do that again. I couldn’t live with loosing you, especially not if it was my fault.”  
Taichi looked up sharply. “It wasn’t your fault. It’s not… I can’t lose you either and…”  
“Don’t you dare say you would do it again!”, Yamato interrupted him, and Taichi grinned slightly.  
“You know me too well!”, he tried to make light of the situation, but Yamato shook his head.  
“No, you can’t do this! Tai, I love you, you’re more important to me than anything!” He never would have been this honest under normal circumstances, but he was still reeling from what he had just relived.  
His best friend smiled. “I love you too. And I refuse to live without you, so deal with it!” He raised his eyebrows, and Yamato had to laugh.  
“Okay, this is the weirdest love confession ever.”  
Taichi grinned. “Fits us though, doesn’t it?”  
And he supposed it did. After all, fighting had always been how they showed their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me [prompts](http://hazelestelle.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
